


Vanilla Salt

by vivaforever597



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: Three very short vignettes from Taiga, Ryuuji, and Minori's relationship. (Probably unnecessary T for brief profanity.)





	

When she was alone, the only way Taiga could get any sleep was right in the middle of a king-size bed. One with only the plushest covers, mind. Ryuuji always suspected that her supposed inability to fall asleep on anything simpler was just one of her few princess tendencies, or at least psychosomatic rather than physiological.

His theory gained some support from how she slept with him and Minori, sprawled across the two of them. Taiga would reply that the emotional comfort of being with her partners just made up for the physical discomfort.

Minori once joked that if they weren’t careful, she and Ryuuji would roll over and suffocate Taiga in the night. Ryuuji laughed and agreed; after all, Taiga was lying between them like a baby with her parents. Taiga hadn’t found it so funny and ended up glaring at both of them from the corner of the room.

Luckily, they were the two people who knew her well enough to recognize her pouting for what it was. And the two who knew best how to love her and bring her out of it.

* * *

Taiga glared at her partners across the dinner table. “I know you’ve both got your eyes on the dumb chihuahua,” she said testily. Minori blushed, while Ryuuji just rolled his eyes.

“You always think that, and you’re always wrong,” he said bluntly.

“She’s cute,” Minori began, earning a warning look from Ryuuji, before continuing, “but you know we’d never leave you.”

“You’d better not!” Taiga snapped. “Not for that dumb bitch, at least.” But Ryuuji and Minori could see something in her face softening. Even Taiga needed a little reassurance sometimes, it seemed.

* * *

Ryuuji stirred. He wasn’t quite sure when he’d fallen asleep – sitting up, no less – but he’d been having a strange dream about having to chase after the supermarket cashier to get the sale prices. He glanced down toward the table, meaning to grab his phone, and nearly jumped at the surprise of Minori smiling up at him from his lap.

“Hiya!”

He shushed her quickly, nodding to Taiga. “She’s still asleep!”

“Oh, right.” Minori seemed unperturbed. Then again, so did Taiga, despite Minori lying right across her legs. She did sleep like a baby, Ryuuji thought.

“When did you lie down here?” he whispered. “You could have woken her up then.”

“Oh, fifteen minutes ago,” Minori whispered back. “I got bored ’cause you two were over here and there wasn’t anything else to do, so I thought I’d just watch you.”

“That’s a little creepy,” Ryuuji interjected.

“Not when you’re dating,” Minori replied. “Anyway, I felt kinda tired too, so I decided to just lie down.”

“On top of us.”

“Well, sure.” Minori grinned. “What else was I supposed to do?”

“You could have – oh, never mind. Were we at least interesting to watch?”

Minori thought for a second, taking the question at face value. “I dunno, maybe not to anybody else. But you were interesting to me.” She smiled.

Ryuuji couldn’t help but smile back. She and Taiga could be polar opposites when it came to affection and conversation, but he felt lucky to have them both. The sweet vanilla and the salt.


End file.
